


Guilt

by Lia_Brisa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fox Miraculous, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, POV Gabriel, Pregnancy, miraculous five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Brisa/pseuds/Lia_Brisa
Summary: The Miraculous five faces a new challenge when Ladybug is carrying  Chat Noir's Children and Hawkmoth wont give them a rest





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [powerdragonmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/gifts), [JED1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JED1/gifts).



This is a post-reveal, the team has QueenBee (Chloe), Vixen (Alya) and Emerald Shell (Nino).  
At some point Marinette has told her parents of her identity and the bakery becomes kinda their base. Where they can get help in case of injury or a place to transform.  
They are now about to finish University, Marinette fashion (obviously haha), Alya journalism, Nino music, Chloe… I'm not sure but somehow I can see her becoming a Doctor after having her redemption and Adrien administration.  
Adrien and Mari have been together for some years now and when they found out Mari is pregnant every one pretty much accept it (some how I can imagine her parents been like "it was about time!" hahaha) They tell Gabriel and he goes overprotective, overdrive with Adrien so they end up convincing Marinette to live with them at least until the babies are born (they are going to have twins :P ) Since she is Ladybug, Adrien agrees with his dad, been that the house is pretty much a bunker and he is worried she will be in danger. Of course the team and the Dupain-Chengs become frequent visitors to the Agreste household. Even if Gabriel doesn't know their secret, he starts to like their presence and actually likes their visits.  
Meanwhile the Akumas are more and more aggressive with each day, this is because Gabriel want to get Mama Agreste to be able to meet the whole family before the babies are born and also because he noticed Ladybug has been missing from some month now and is trying to make her come out by attacking more frequently.

***

The white butterflies that surrounded Hawk Moth were restless, for the past 3 months their Master had called upon them often. There had been at least one Akuma per day.

"We must hurry. We're running out of time," Hawk Moth said, frustrated. "Rose Thorn, do everything in your power to get his ring. I don't care what you do to Chat Noir, we need the ring. Ladybug will surely come out of her hiding place if she sees he is in danger." 

Miles away, RoseThorn laughed with joy, knowing there was nothing that could stop her, not even the combined might of the Black Cat, Bee, and Fox. By this point all the three heroes were covered in scratches and cuts, but the battle soon became more bloody when Rose Thorn managed to pierce Queen Bee's legs with one of her thorns. Soon after that she did the same to Chat Noir's shoulder. 

It was then that Hawk Moth heard what had become a familiar commotion inside the house… from the sounds of it, something had broken and he could hear a lot of yelling. He sighed and let his transformation fall away. It seemed that his in-laws were visiting… although they weren't usually this loud. 

"They need you!!!" Gabriel heard Marinette shout from up ahead as he walked down the corridor. The first thing Gabriel noticed when entering the living room was the set of tea serving scattered thru the floor, with broken teacups and the content of the teapot splashed about as if someone had let them fall to the ground as they entered the room. Then he noticed the TV broadcasting the battle against the Akuma. Tom and Sabine were standing up and Emerald Shell was by the window, holding both of Marinette wrists, while she struggled to get free. "If you don't go, I'll go there myself!" Marinette shouted at the hero. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Gabriel demanded in a cold tone, entering the room. 

Tom was soon at his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Gabriel," Tom said, although he looked too worried for it to be alright. "Emerald Shell is here to help." 

Gabriel had noticed the absence of the hero at the battles along with Ladybug's, but he never expected to find him in his home. 

"Good afternoon, Mr Agreste," Emerald Shell said politely, still holding onto Marinette, who had stopped her struggles, for this moment at least. "I'm here to—" 

He was cut by a scream coming from the TV. The reporter was screaming while the screen focused on Chat Noir. Another thorn had hit him, this time it pierced him thru his abdomen. He was on the ground and wasn't moving. Gabriel could feel a grin starting to form on his face as he saw the Akuma approaching the fallen Chat Noir. 

Another scream cut the silence in the room. "Nooooooo," Marinette shouted while she started to struggle ones more against Emerald Shell. "You have to go to them!" 

"No." Emerald Shell said with a definitive tone. 

"I can't lose him!! Not like this!" a look of determination appeared on her eyes, she stopped struggling. "If you are not going, I'll go there myself! Spo—" 

Before she could said another word Sabine had put a hand over Marinette's mouth, stopping any sound from coming out. Marinette stared, stunned, at her mother. 

"Marinette!" Emerald Shell scolded her. "Even if you had managed to transform, you wouldn't even get there in time! You're six months pregnant now! You know your transformation can't hold for more than 10 minutes without exhausting you! Do you want to put your life in danger? Or your children's?" 

A strangled sob came from Marinette as she let herself fall slowly to the floor. Emerald Shell followed her movement closely without letting go of her wrist. 

On the television, just before the akuma could get to Chat Noir, Vixen managed to scoop him up and drag him to a safe spot. 

"See," Sabine said, sitting beside her sobbing daughter "Vixen took him from harm's way." 

"We promised, didn't we?"Emerald Shell said softly to Marinette. "They would protect Paris while we protect our family." He let go of one of her wrists and with his free hand he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "They will destroy the akuma and then come back to us! Like they always do." 

Gabriel was astonished with all this information, puzzling together every word they said. She had tried to transform? Our Family? The color started to drain from his face, and he started to slowly move back to the entrance. It was time to leave. 

A loud gasp came from the TV as Chat Noir recovered his senses, struggling to his feet, using Vixen as support. 

"Adrien!" Marinette couldn't help shouting, confirming Gabriel's fear. 

"A-adrien?" Gabriel's voice was just a whisper, but Tom heard him. 

"I'm sorry you had to learn about it like this…” Tom said, walking over from the window to where Gabriel stood at the threshold, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We know how hard it can be as a parent to see your children fight, but they are the heroes of Paris and nothing can stop them." he sighed. "We were really impressed too when Marinette told us… and so very very worried." 

Gabriel looked at Tom, mouth working uselessly, only vaguely registering Emerald Shell helping a very pregnant Marinette up from the ground and onto the couch. Then a tiny red being floated to Marinette and sat on her shoulder, Gabriel immediately recognized it as Ladybug’s Kwami. 

“Everything will be alright Marinette.” The little Kwami said to her, not caring to hide anymore “Adrien is strong, he will come back to you!” 

Gabriel swallowed hard processing all the information, on the TV he could see the heroes were having a really hard time fighting his akuma. Queen Bee and Chat Noir were injured and Vixen was doing all she could to protect the latter. 

“Aagh!” Marinette did a guttural sound as she hit the couch she was sitting on with her closed fist, “this is just too much!” Angry tears were streaming her face. “This is all that man’s fault!” there was venom in her voice, her other hand clutched her belly, “I-I don’t want to lose the love of my life, the father of my children to the selfishness of a man that can only think of getting the absolute power of the Miraculous even if that destroys everything else in his path!” she hit the couch again, you could see clearly how much she wished to destroy said man… 

And the man in question felt every one of her words as angry knives, stabbing into his heart...


End file.
